Les plus Jeunes Années The Younger Years
by Nicola2
Summary: I sweet little story about Lilly and James growing up, all set in the park next to Lilly's house, very sweet :D PLEASE REVIEW!!!! thanks.


Les plus Jeunes Années - The Younger Years.  
  
I don't own Harry Potter or any of that stuff! If I did I would be living it up in a really big mansion with a chocolate swimming pool, not writing Harry Potter Fanfics :D  
  
So let's get on with the show...please read and *dun dun dun* :D REVIEW :D!!!!! thank you!!  
  
* * * * *   
  
Lilly Evans is 7 years old. She lives in the quiet hamlet of Butte. Her house is a small thatched cottage, with pink roses climbing its front. Lilly has crimson red curls and bright green eyes. Next to Lilly's house is a park, and it is in this park where we begin....  
  
Lilly sat alone in the park as sun shone and heated the rusty old swings and round-about. She made the figure of a small grey pony trot along the grass. Just as the pony was doing a little dance, the park gate opened. Two boys of about Lilly's age walked in. One had glasses and untidy black hair. The other had black hair too, except it fell neatly over his face and he had a cute little smile. They went and sat on the swings and began kicking off from the ground, the one without the glasses shouted,  
  
"Bet I can swing higher that you can!!"   
  
"No way!" shouted the other, as he began flailing his legs everywhere trying to go higher.  
  
Lilly who had never seen anyone at the park before was very interested in them. Wanting to make friends she picked up her pony and walked over to them. As she drew nearer the one with the glasses slowed his swing down and got off. So did his friend.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lilly," said Lilly smiling.  
  
"I don't care...your a girl!" said the one with the glasses, frowning at Lilly and crossing his short arms.  
  
"So." said Lilly.  
  
"So, we don't play with girls!" said the bespectacled one's friend, now crossing his arms too.  
  
"Yeah, especially not carrot tops!!" said the one with the glasses. They both laughed. But Lilly scowled, walked up to the one with the untidy black hair and with all the strength she could muster threw her fist into his stomach.  
  
"OW!!" he yelled, clutching his stomach, his face turned red and his bottom lip began to tremble.  
  
"That'll teach you." said Lilly walking from the park. When she was hidden from the boys by the large bushes that framed the park she ran as fast as she could home. She was quite scared that the boys might come after her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lilly Evans is 10 years old. She lives in the quiet hamlet of Butte. Her house is a small thatched cottage, with pink roses climbing its front. Lilly has crimson red curls and bright green eyes. Next to Lilly's house is a park, and it is in this park where we begin....  
  
Lilly sat on the warm swing scuffing the toes of her shoes as he swung gently back and forth. A book lay open in her lap. Lilly loved anything magical, and this was her favourite book. One about wizards and witches that dueled and cast spells.  
  
She was so absorbed in it that she didn't notice two boys walk into the park. One wore round glasses and had untidy black hair that stuck up everywhere. The other had soft black hair that fell neatly about his eyes. They walked quielty over to Lilly then the one with the sticky up black hair snatched her book from her.  
  
"Hey!" Lilly jumped up. She recognised these boys but she couldn't think where from.  
  
"Ooooh!" said the one who had snatched the book, "A book about wizards and witches!!" he put on a high pitched voice and read a line from the book, "and with that the evil witch of the north waved her arms and said "hocus pocus" and the prince turned into a fat toad!" He and his friend roared with laughter.   
  
"Give it back!" said Lilly, her face turning pink as she jumped up and tryed to grab the book from the boy's outstretched arm. Just then his friend spoke,  
  
"What a stupid muggle book!"  
  
The boy holding the book laughed again and Lilly was able to snatch back her book.  
  
"If you ask me," she snapped scowling at them, "You're the stupid ones! Making up words like muggle,"  
  
And she hit the untidy haired boy hard on the head with her book, she then sniffed and stalked out of the park.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lilly Evans is 15 years old. She lives in the quiet hamlet of Butte. Her house is a small thatched cottage, with pink roses climbing its front. Lilly has crimson red curls and bright green eyes. Next to Lilly's house is a park, and it is in this park where we begin....  
  
Lilly lay on her front, a diary propped open infront of her. She was writing in it just as the park gate opened. And who should walk in but James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They were all in Lilly's year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lilly liked Remus, and Sirius was okay, but she couldn't stand James.  
  
She snapped her diary shut and made for the park gate, when the familiar voice of James yelled from behind her.  
  
"Oi Evans!" Lilly whipped around glaring at him,  
  
"What do you want Potter?" she stomped over to them.   
  
"Hi Lilly," said Remus pleasantly,  
  
"Hello Remus," said Lilly smiling at him.  
  
"Alrigh' Lilly, mah dear!" said Sirius winking at her.  
  
"Sirius," said Lilly plainly.  
  
"Don't you want to know why I'm here? Why we're here?" said James, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"No. Not Really." said Lilly.  
  
"Okay fine then Evans, but I was wondering if you could do me a favour before you leave?" said James grinning.  
  
"What?" snapped Lilly, clutching her book hard to her chest.  
  
"Well, you see it's a bit dull with just guy friends, no offence guys, So I was wondering if you could just lift up your top and you know remind me what girls look like?" he grinned at her.  
  
Remus and Sirius fell silent, they knew he had gone to far. Lilly crossed the space to James in one stride and before he knew what was happening...  
  
SMACK!  
  
Lilly had slapped him as hard as she could across the face. His smile faded and a large red patch had appeared on his cheek. With one last scowl at James, Lilly stamped back across the park and slammed the gate shut behind her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lilly Evans is 18 years old. She lives in the quiet hamlet of Butte. Her house is a small thatched cottage, with pink roses climbing its front. Lilly has crimson red curls and bright green eyes. Next to Lilly's house is a park, and it is in this park where we begin....  
  
It's the middle of the night and the sky is scattered with stars. Lilly lay in the park on the cool grass, but she is not alone. She is laying across her fiance, James Potter's, chest.   
  
"James," she whispered, smiling, "I think this is actually the only time we've been in this together and I haven't assualted you!" They both laughed.  
  
"I think you're right there," he said, kissing the top of her head, "God, I love you so much Lilly,"  
  
"I know, and I love you too...thats why were getting married, remember," said Lilly running one of her own hands through James' soft black hair. He took her hand and kissed it, she smiled as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Do you think tonight is going to be the night?" he said softly.  
  
"What do you mean?" said Lilly, although she already knew.  
  
"You know the night..."  
  
"I think so," said Lilly gently. James sat up brining Lilly with him. He put one hand against her cheek and she kissed it as he did. They smiled at each other.  
  
"Are you sure?" he said,  
  
"Yes, very sure." said Lilly taking his hand and getting to her feet. James pulled her close to him and kissed her.  
  
"You know I love you..." he said looking into her bright green eyes.  
  
"I know James," she said smiling, "I know you love me...because you remind me at least ten times a day." They both smiled again, "And I love you just as much, you know that right?"  
  
"Of course I do," he said giving her a small kiss again.  
  
Lilly took hold of his hand again and together they walked out of the park.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: Awww! aren't Lilly and James the most perfectest couple EVER?! I love them so much. I'm quite proud of this fanfic, I thinks it's quite cute. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
